


Open like a ballroom (No longer snug as a glove)

by sweetNsimple



Series: Getting Kinky on Wheels - Alexander Kozachenko and Leon Kennedy [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Always practice proper BDSM by checking in with your partner, Anal Fisting, Automatic sex machine, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko, Dom/sub, Edging Kink, Established Relationship, Just a slight bit at the end, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Paraplegia, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Sub Leon S. Kennedy, This is filth and then emotions snuck in at the end, Top Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko, Trust, Verbal Humiliation, Vulnerability, Wheelchair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: Alexander getting prescribed Levitra so he could maintain his erection had been the start of Leon Scott Kennedy’s downfall.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko
Series: Getting Kinky on Wheels - Alexander Kozachenko and Leon Kennedy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084574
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	Open like a ballroom (No longer snug as a glove)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upsetting Your Status Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859603) by [realpoutydadsurvives (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/realpoutydadsurvives). 



Becoming friends with Alexander Kozachenko had been the first step toward the edge of no return. Falling in love had been planting both feet on unsteady ground and beginning to feel himself slide forward.

Alexander getting prescribed Levitra so he could maintain his erection had been the start of Leon Scott Kennedy’s downfall.

The problem was not Alexander’s dick. The problem had never been Alexander’s dick. When he managed to keep an erection, he got immense enjoyment from having Leon bounce in his lap like a cocksleeve; when he couldn’t keep an erection, he would get Leon off in other ways or they would choose to read together in bed like an old couple. Leon didn’t mind either way and found the intimacy of being near one another without sex as fulfilling as the sex itself. It wasn’t often he got to feel safe sleeping next to another person in his line of work and Alexander understood the root of his nightmares well enough to know what to do when Leon woke up panicking. He loved the warmth of the other man in his arms, coveted the small apartment they would share whenever Leon had time to spend in Eastern Slav Republic, and lived for the quiet moments where there was no imminent threat of death and only papers to grade for Alexander’s students.

Then Alexander got his first prescription of Levitra.

“It could take an hour for it to take effect,” he told Leon. “Let’s get started now and see how far we get.”

This was the problem.

Alexander could get _very far_ in one hour and all without letting Leon orgasm once. Leon was not a teenage boy anymore and wouldn’t be able to cum more than once in a day even if Alexander tried, but there came to be this point in their foreplay where Leon thought that he _could_ keep cumming and never stop if Alexander would just _let him_.

Turned out, Alexander had tripped into the kink of edging and there was no bringing him back. The first time Leon cried in bed, openly sobbing and begging, Alexander had folded his hands together and given his utmost thanks to God for this truly divine gift.

Leon had _not_ been amused.

Alexander began investing in… certain equipment to help that hour best go by. He had discovered an automatic sex machine at some point and that… Well.

Leon was posed on hands and knees and was getting fucked like a bitch, a dildo propelling in and out of his ass at an inhuman, bruising speed that made him _scream_ every time it punched his prostate. He tried to twist away, but Alexander was parked right in front of him and would lean forward to push him back into place. Leon eventually managed to pull Alexander closer just so he could crawl toward his lap, arms folded over the man’s legs and Leon’s head falling into the cradle of them as he sobbed. The angle of the thrusts changed and he _wailed_. Alexander petted his hair like he was a distressed pet.

Leon would love to cum and ruin Alexander’s slacks if it were not for his cock ring. Alexander had initially invested in them to maintain his own erection and then had discovered the joys of watching Leon writhe in agonized bliss as his body tried to achieve climax and wasn’t physically able to. Since then, the cock rings were almost exclusively for Leon. By the time Alexander’s erection was rearing to go for Leon’s sloppy hole, Alexander was not interested in lasting much longer. As much as he tutted at Leon and told him, “Patience, whore. You will have what I will give you,” he did not practice much patience for himself.

Leon felt Alexander firm beneath his cheek with feverish relief. Soon. He would get to take off the cock ring soon.

The toy suddenly stopped. The halt of motion was so unexpected that he yelled in confusion and disgruntlement. Words were slow to come back, his reptile brain forefront and more powerful in its sexual desire than millions of years of evolved intelligence. “B-Buddy?”

“A different one,” he simply said. If he were not breathing so quickly, Leon would have thought he was completely unaffected. “Get the bigger attachment.”

“A – a bigger one?”

“Yes. I believe I have earned it.”

Not Leon. Leon had not earned a bigger attachment for the automatic sex machine. _Alexander_ had earned it because Leon was nothing if not his whore when they were playing like this. Leon was a fuck toy, a cocksleeve, a cumbucket. He might as well be just two holes in a body for Alexander to play with however he chose to.

This was not the Alexander that loved to stroke Leon’s hair and read to him while they laid in bed. That kind and gentle partner was hours away in a world Leon could not currently conceive of, his thoughts swimming somewhere above his head.

In the here and now, Alexander wanted a bigger attachment to fuck Leon with because _Alexander_ had earned it and Leon was simply meant to comply.

“Okay,” he whispered, walking forward on his knees to separate from the dildo. His body was shaking and his cock smeared wetly across Alexander’s pants. “Okay.”

The automatic sex machine was set up on a thick mat to protect Leon’s hands and knees. This was the position Alexander loved him in best, loved to watch him take it like a bitch in heat. Leon somehow managed to detach the current dildo, put it aside to be cleaned, and then go to their toy chest to search for a new one. He held up an attachment that was only slightly bigger than the one before, narrow at the tip and wide at the bottom.

Alexander slashed a hand through the air. “No. Not that one. I want one that is bigger.”

Leon slowly went up in size, always choosing a toy centimeters wider or thicker than the last. His breathing got harsher as each was rejected. His ass clenched on nothing, knees wobbling, and the pressure was so tight and hot in his belly because the toys kept getting bigger and he knew, he _knew_ what Alexander was going to do to him and he –

Leon held up a toy as long as his forearm. Only seven inches of it was insertable and yet it was as thick around at the head and base as his fist. He trembled, knowing this was exactly what Alexander wanted.

As he had foreseen, his lover nodded in acceptance and tilted his head toward the machine. “Continue, whore.”

“Yes, Buddy,” he murmured softly, shaking apart as he got to work. As mechanically as the machine that was about to fuck him, he attached the dildo and then retook his position on his knees, so close that the tip touched his messy red hole. Cautiously, he rested his arms on either side of Alexander’s thighs and then placed his head on his lover’s lap. He worried for a moment that his lover would move away and tell him to stay on hands and knees.

Alexander did not move away. He curled his fist into Leon’s hair and forced his mouth over Alexander’s clothed erection. Hungrily, Leon mouthed at firm flesh through the other man’s slacks, tongue laving at the fabric until it was damp. Alexander let out a slow, deep sigh of contentment.

“You belong there,” his lover told him. “On your knees. Taking cock like it is your bread and wine. A government agent? That must be a joke. How did you close your legs long enough to get a job for your government? If you told me you served your military as a call boy, then I would believe you.” He pressed a button. The dildo began a slow, unstoppable slide into Leon’s body. As loose and fucked out as he was, the toy still felt like it had to make room for itself. Leon’s insides were rearranged around the fat head and thick shaft, air leaving him in a wheeze and then a whine as the phallus just kept _going_. His hands clenched in Alexander’s shirt, pleas falling from his lips. He thrust toward Alexander, away from the toy, and Alexander let him this time. He understood that Leon could not get far enough away to stop the inevitable, to avoid being speared by the giant cock. He cried, tears rolling down his cheeks, and he kept _taking_ it, inch by excruciatingly slow inch.

“Tell me how it feels, whore.”

“Feels full, Buddy,” he whispered. “So much.”

“So eloquent,” he teased. “I would expect little else from such a cockslut. With a face as pretty as yours, you do not need to have a good grasp on sentence structure, do you? You hold your legs open and put your other hole to work instead.”

That was too many words. Leon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, hearing what Alexander had just said without being able to make sense of it. His body was nothing but a home for this phallus, everything else unimportant. He drooled on Alexander’s lap, feeling on the edge of spiritual enlightenment.

The eventual end of the dildo came eons later, it seemed. It paused, and then began the equally torturous slide out of Leon’s body. Air returned to his lungs on a shrill cry, fists bashing against the arms of Alexander’s chair.

He was _vibrating_ out of his skin when, at last, the head of the toy popped out of his ass. There was another pause. Then it began to push back in.

“ _BUDDY_!” he screamed. “Buddy!” He clawed at his lover, sobbing. “Buddy!”

The toy paused, barely inside. Alexander’s hand was poised over the button where Leon could clearly see it, waiting.

Alexander was giving him the chance to use his safeword. “What do you want, my good boy?” he asked softly, speaking to Leon and not his whore.

Leon was weeping, the fist-sized head stretching him wide and raw, having not popped all the way inside of him. He stared at that controller, his mind and body trying to decide if he needed to stop or needed to keep going.

He licked his dry lips, swallowed so hard that his dry throat clicked. “I want to be your whore, Buddy,” he croaked. Breathing hard, he pushed back on the dildo and the head popped in with a sense of relief. He wrapped his mouth around the clothed bulge in his face and sucked even though the zipper left a metal tang in his mouth, like blood.

Alexander stroked his hair. “You are my whore,” he answered, and pressed the button.

Leon went limp as the dildo deliberately spread him open once more. His muscles were jelly and his belly was boiling with heat and tension.

“Open my pants,” his lover instructed him. Leon sluggishly obeyed, hands clumsy and feeling too large for him to control. Alexander kept glancing from where Leon was getting impaled to his face, cheeks flushed and eyes dark as night. His thumb pressed into Leon’s lower lip. “Pull my penis out.” Leon did not hesitate to do so, desperate little noises leaving him all the while. “Open,” he commanded, and Leon’s mouth fell slack instantly. “Stick out your tongue. That is very good. You have been well-trained.” His hand on the back of Leon’s head, Alexander led him down and onto his dick.

Alexander was unable to thrust into his mouth for obvious reasons; fortunately for himself, he had discovered a much-preferred method for feeding Leon his penis. He pressed Leon’s right hand to the crook of Alexander’s left arm where he would be able to feel Leon squeeze if he needed out of this scene. “Squeeze once.” Leon did so, shaking and weak as he was. The dildo was sliding out again. Alexander said in a low voice, “My good boy,” and Leon’s brain lit with well-earned pleasure. “Here, whore, have a treat for being good.” He rested the light weight of his hand on the back of Leon’s neck and pressed Leon down until his nose touched dark, curly pubic hair. He salivated around the dick, feeling it at the back of his throat, tasting salty pre-cum. Alexander lessened the pressure of his hand and Leon slowly came back with it.

Part of why Alexander loved this so much was because Leon had to _let it happen_. He could at any moment not follow Alexander’s lead and yet he did so without hesitation, without complaint. His touch was never heavy enough to force Leon because he knew Leon was a whore and force was not needed to get him right where Alexander wanted him.

Alexander pressed a button and the fist-sized glans _punched_ past Leon’s prostate. His body lost all strength and Alexander’s dick slipped from his mouth as he choked and collapsed in his lover’s lap.

For a moment, he truly believed he had passed out. He thought it was a dream that Alexander immediately wrapped his hand around his own cock and started jerking off, aiming his glans at Leon’s face in obvious intent to mark him as his own slut.

Leon realized a second later that he was still somehow awake as the dildo ruined him, leaving him hollow and broken.

“N-no,” he rasped. It wasn’t their safe word and yet Alexander still immediately stopped both his hand and the machine. The head popped out of his body, leaving him achingly and distressfully empty. He felt as unsteady and weak as a newborn as he managed to nudge his head forward and lick at Alexander’s knuckles and fingers where they were wrapped around his dick. “Cum in your whore?” He did not command, but he certainly pleaded. He looked up at his lover with hazy, wet hazel eyes, tongue still playing over that strong, callused hand. Leon lapped at his skin like a dog needy for attention.

Leon was a bitch in heat and should be mounted like one.

Alexander raised an eyebrow coolly at him. “You are nothing but sloppy seconds now,” he pointed out apathetically. “How insatiable are you that you want a third cock in your sloppy, loose hole?”

Leon managed to build the courage to lick the bulging vein on the underside of Alexander’s dick, going all the way to the glans to press a kiss of loyalty there. “Just want you,” he said, words difficult to string together. “Please? Buddy?”

Alexander made as if to debate Leon’s request. At last, he handed Leon the remote for the automatic sex machine. “Put it aside,” he ordered. “Then take a seat on my lap. Be my cocksleeve.”

Leon pressed a joyous kiss to Alexander’s inner wrist as he took the controller. He set it near the previously used dildo, but not so close that lube could accidentally get on it. His legs could barely support his own weight and yet he excitedly got to his feet, turned his back on Alexander, and then let himself sink down on his lover’s dick. Alexander held a guiding hand on Leon’s hip and the other kept his cock pointing at its destination.

Leon truly was a loose and sloppy slut. He had to squeeze tightly to feel the width and length of his lover inside of him, and yet was so tired and used that he could not keep flexing down. Exhausted, he had to focus on rising and falling so that he could bring Alexander pleasure.

He was not worried. He always knew this night would end with his lover inside of him. There was nothing Alexander loved more than when Leon was fucked open so wide that he could slosh and slide around inside of his whore.

As much as Alexander only ever wanted him ruined, though, actually getting him off when his ass was a ballroom instead of a glove was a long and agonizing journey. His thighs burned and his lungs were on fire and he was certain that his ass was numb and yet also on fire as he kept bouncing on Alexander’s lap with strength he didn’t even have. His hands were braced on the arms of his lover’s chair and his feet pushed against the floor, naked toes white with tension on either side of Alexander’s polished dress shoes in their stirrup. Alexander had two pairs of dress shoes – the one he wore to school and the one he wore when he was putting his whore in his place.

(When Leon was in his right mind, he affectionately called them Alexander’s pimp shoes, to which Alexander would glower fiercely without rebuke).

There came a moment when Leon’s arms were shaking and he was sitting on Alexander’s lap, unable to get back up. He sobbed brokenly as he realized he could not keep going. He flopped uselessly back against his lover’s chest, sweaty head on Alexander’s shoulder, and focused on squeezing and relaxing his ass.

“Are you tired, whore?” his lover growled hotly against his ear. “You must not want my dick that much. Get off.”

He wanted to beg and yet he knew it would be pointless. He had _not_ foreseen this end of their night and he was momentarily thrown off balance as his tired and floating thoughts tried to imagine what might happen instead. He could not gather his mind long enough to consider the options. Leon pulled himself off his lover’s lap and stood with his back to Alexander, shaking and panting. Hands grabbed each buttock and pulled them apart so that Alexander could see what he had done to his favorite toy.

His groan was unexpected and Leon wobbled in place without anything to lean on and take his weight. He heard a cap pop open and lube squirt onto hands that were diligently rubbed together.

He frowned, making a whimpering noise of confusion.

Alexander managed to lean forward and press a kiss to his lower back. “My good boy,” he called Leon. Leon ascended this reality and soared into the next, exhaustion only white noise in the background.

Fingers touched his hole – four of them. Even as they pushed inside, he could not fathom what his lover had planned. They played inside of him, drumming and spreading wide, then curling together. Alexander was panting, obviously excited about something that was beyond Leon’s understanding.

“Yes,” he growled. “Yes, this will do. Turn around.” Leon did so, knees shaking. “Come closer.” He obeyed, legs on either side of Alexander’s and all but standing over him if not for the arms of his chair. Alexander pulled Leon’s hands to his shoulders, bracing him there. He squeezed Leon’s wrists once and Leon hummed contentedly. Alexander’s left hand came toward him, rubbing at his right hip, then thigh, and then grasping under his knee to pull his foot up and onto the leg of his chair.

Instantly, he was unsteady. Leon was generally a flexible guy, and yet he was not sure that he could maintain this pose for any amount of time. He told Alexander this in a string of concerned noises that formed no actual words.

His lover understood him and put Leon’s leg back down. He paused there, determined to accomplish some task while Leon existed with most of his mind gone.

His body would not calm down. Nothing was happening to him and yet he was still somewhere in the stratosphere, looking down at the earth.

Alexander glanced at the bed, taking it into his calculations, and then stared at Leon resolutely. “Into my lap.”

Leon whined and still obeyed. He turned around and lowered himself down onto that proud cock. Alexander waited until he was fully impaled before he used his hands to arrange Leon’s feet on top of his own, the act pushing his legs together and making him squeeze around Alexander. He bowed his back inward, bearing down on his lover’s penis.

Alexander turned off the brakes on his chair, expertly backed up and then turned, and rolled toward their bed. It was a short ride – on both the chair and on his lover – before Alexander was ordering, “Lay down on the bed, hole facing me. Have your hips at the edge of the bed and legs spread.”

Leon sighed shakily and complied. His knees almost touched the floor as he spread his torso across the mattress, feet on either side of Alexander’s chair. His lover rearranged his own legs and stirrup and managed to push that much closer to the V of Leon’s sticky thighs.

Still, Leon was clueless.

The hand returned, slicker than before, and – and –

Alexander had tucked his thumb into his palm and his entire hand was inside of Leon’s sloppy ass.

Leon slapped a hand at his own dick, squeezed between his body and the bed as it was, and tried to get the cock ring off. “Please, please, please, please, please – ”

“I am not done with you!” Alexander snarled, powerful and undeniable. He slowly clenched his hand into a fist and _pounded_ Leon’s hole. He was not unstoppable like the toy and yet he was far more forceful and much less controllable. He found Leon’s prostate and roughly massaged it.

Only vaguely over the sound of his own choked-off noises of wretched pleasure did he hear his lover jerking himself off.

Alexander was not going to cum inside of him like he had hoped and yet he was not even disappointed in himself. Being such a loose whore had allowed Alexander to fist him, to force his arm inside of Leon’s cock-hungry body and fulfill him in a way none of the phallus attachments could.

None of them were attached to Alexander.

He scrabbled at the blankets, face slack and mouth open, eyes rolled back and body screwing up into one tight ball of blazing need.

Whether Alexander allowed it not, Leon’s body was about to do _something_.

“Look at my, my dear boy.”

He turned his head so that his cheek was smushed to the blankets, eyes glazed and dewy as he looked over his shoulder at Alexander’s dark and possessive expression.

“My lovely boy,” Alexander breathed. “My hungry boy. Does this feed you? Do you feel full?”

“Uh huh…”

“Is your pretty dick full? Is it time for you to take off your ring?”

“Mmmm…”

“I will help you. What do you say when someone helps you?”

He worked his mouth a few times, trying to remember words. “Thank… Thank you… Thank you, Buddy.”

Alexander used his fist inside of Leon to balance himself as he wrapped his other arm around Leon and found the cock ring slick with Leon’s pre-cum. By some miracle, he managed to slip it off as Leon wailed and bucked beneath him, the weight and pressure of Alexander’s fist on his prostate a branding iron.

The same moment Leon was free of the cock ring, his world went completely dark.

~::~

Leon woke up gradually, body sore and sensitive to the very air. And yet, he was clean and dressed in fresh boxers. He heard Alexander humming serenely some distance away and cracking his eyes open revealed that his significant other was cleaning up after their scene. There were larger and heavier automatic sex machines on the market, but this one was light enough and of such a size that Alexander could maneuver it onto his lap and roll it to the closet where they stored their equipment. The box of neatly assorted attachments had already been tucked away, everything inside of it undoubtedly clean.

Alexander himself had also wiped down and changed into pajamas, looking like such a noble and good man that would never conceive of getting off on calling Leon a whore and fucking him raw. Except he most certainly was.

Leon thought of that phallus with its glans the size of his hand with exasperated fondness. Alexander had bought it over a month ago and had been making slow and determined progress ever since to get Leon to ride it.

He should have known that the dildo was only a steppingstone on the path to Alexander’s true goal: His fist up Leon’s ass, so deep that Alexander could have strangled him from the inside.

Leon turned his head slowly and found the glass of cool water and two ibuprofens he had been expecting on the bedside table. Shifting his hips, he found that he was definitely sore enough to have taken a fist inside of him, but trusted that Alexander would not be so jolly right then if Leon was actually injured. He popped the pills and sipped the water through the provided straw, watching his significant other putter around.

Even Leon’s legs and arms burned, as if he had been through an intense workout. His abdomen cramped when he tried to sit up and so he let himself fall back down.

The ‘thump’ of his body hitting the mattress finally drew Alexander’s eyes. The other man smiled at seeing him awake and aware.

“How do you feel, dear?”

Leon swallowed another sip, letting it wet his throat. “Good,” he croaked. “Really good.” He licked his lips. “Did you get to cum?”

“I did,” Alexander said, nodding his head. “I took a picture. Would you like to see?”

He said _‘would you like to see?’,_ but what that meant was, _‘I took a picture of you in a vulnerable state and I will instantly destroy it if you do not want this picture to exist.’_ Alexander had a habit of taking pictures of Leon in situations from the mundane to the deeply private, a habit they had discussed early on. Leon allowed it on the grounds that Alexander could not keep any photos that made Leon uncomfortable.

In the beginning, a lot of photographs had been destroyed, nearly all of them. Leon was terrified of their relationship not panning out and then Alexander using the photos to hurt Leon. Even a photo of Leon smiling as he ate a breakfast prepared by his lover had been too dangerous to keep around.

Alexander patiently stuck to their deal, though he looked emotionally hurt sometimes. Especially when it came to the breakfast photos where Leon honestly – meaning that he himself could see it – looked his most relaxed and happiest.

Eventually, Leon accepted that Alexander would never do such a thing to hurt him, even if their relationship ended badly. He let Alexander keep a photo of them on the bed reading first, then a photo of Leon half-naked while drinking coffee, and the photos continued to escalate until… Well. Until.

And onward.

Leon was handed a polaroid – Leon had gotten Alexander an instant camera last year and the man had obsessively used it since until their bookshelf was lined with more photo albums than books – of himself chest-down on the bed, unconscious. His face was turned to the side, lax and with drool next to his mouth, and his hands were limp on the blankets. The angle of the shot was just so that his legs were splayed toward each bottom corner of the photo, the polaroid taken from the position of a lover. There was Alexander’s seed splattered on the small of his back and his ass cheeks. The camera had not been within arm’s reach when Leon had lost consciousness, Leon recalled. That meant Alexander had had to leave and retrieve the camera.

Which also meant that Alexander had pushed his fist back into Leon’s unresisting body after achieving his own orgasm just for the sake of this photo.

Alexander’s corded forearm looked so large that Leon flushed hot and cold at the same time trying to understand how it was already halfway inside his ass.

Alexander leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I am so proud of you,” he crooned. “You did so well, dear. I am amazed by you and how much you can _take_.”

Leon snorted. “Yeah, I can see that I took a lot.”

“You were sexy,” Alexander told him, grinning. “I promise you, your flatulence will never make a sound again.”

“Mmm, that’s the kind of dirty talk I live for,” Leon purred. “That really revs my engines.”

Alexander stared blankly at him for a long moment as his mind tried to process whatever the hell that American colloquialism meant. He was not an English teacher for nothing, however, and managed to parse together enough understanding to reply, “I am sure it does – only very quietly.”

Leon chuffed. “You think you’re funny.”

“I am hilarious! You Americans do not know what is and is not funny.”

“Yeah, not a funny bone in my body,” Leon agreed easily. “Not since – ” He turned his head and found Alexander’s alarm clock. “When did you finish fucking me?”

Alexander gave a sarcastic “hah hah” and then waved the polaroid. It made a _flib-flib_ sound and caught Leon’s attention once more.

He was split open on Alexander’s fist like he had sat down on a fencepost, goddamn…

“Do I get to keep it?” Alexander asked lightly.

“Kiss me first,” Leon commanded.

Alexander locked his chair into place, planted his hands on the bed, and shifted over to sit next to Leon’s hips. He let his body collapse on top of Leon’s so that their lips could meet, obeying without hesitation.

Their kiss was slow and chaste. Leon’s body was worn down to its very core and Alexander laid on him in exhaustion as much as a desire to be close.

“It’s yours,” he said against Alexander’s mouth. “Keep it safe?” _‘Keep_ me _safe?’_ Leon was an American government agent, a senior officer in the Division of Security Operations. His enemies would promise to get Alexander walking again if they could only have that photo of Leon Scott Kennedy’s total vulnerability and submission.

Leon trusted Alexander with so much more than just his body, then just his favorite books in their shared bookcase, with more than just his nightmares.

Alexander was the man of his heart. Leon had learned to trust him with everything he was.

“Oh, agent,” Alexander teased. The photo was tucked under Leon’s pillow. He rested his head on Leon’s chest with a deeply content sigh, arms wriggling underneath Leon’s waist to embrace him in a hug. “I will do anything in my power to keep you safe. I love you, my good boy.”

Leon had once said, _“I’m older than you. I’m not a boy.”_

Alexander had replied, _“Age has nothing to do with how good you are to me, my good boy.”_

Leon ran his hand through Alexander’s thick hair. “I’m going back to sleep now.”

“Hah, fool,” Alexander mumbled. “I am already asleep. You are late to everything.”

 _‘I won’t be late to our wedding,’_ Leon thought triumphantly. Since Alexander did not even know he was going to propose, however, he decided to keep that little victory to himself for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments? 
> 
> Yeah, so I had the urge to write something positively filthy and have Leon absolutely ruined, but I apparently don't know how to operate without making it clear that these bastards love each other outside of scenes as well. Please let me know if I forgot a tag, I probably tag. Stuff happened in this story where I honestly thought, "Is there a term for that? Should I figure that out?"


End file.
